Shore Leave
by Settiai
Summary: They were just enjoying their shore leave. :: Hoshi/Trip


Title: Shore Leave

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Star Trek" and other related characters are all properties of Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: They were just enjoying their shore leave.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

Hoshi Sato grinned as she made her way out of yet another store, several large boxes balanced precariously in her arms as she made her way toward an amused-looking Trip Tucker. "Think you can carry a few more?" she asked teasingly.

Trip let out a theatrical sigh as she piled the packages on top of the stack he was already holding. "I suppose it wouldn't kill me," he said solemnly. "Besides, it's not like I have anything else to be doing. I'm not on leave or anything like that."

"And you wonder why Malcolm keeps calling you a smartass," Hoshi shot back, her eyes twinkling.

He just grinned. "Don't you mean a smartarse?"

Hoshi rolled her eyes, but her slight exasperation was far outweighed by the amusement on her face. She glanced around the plaza they were in for a minute before suddenly smiling. "Just for that, I'm doing some more shopping. I hope you didn't have any plans for this afternoon."

Laughing softly, she headed for a store at the far end of the street before Trip had a chance to reply. He stood there for a second, watching her, before letting out a tired groan.

"Me and my big mouth," he muttered.

----------

Hoshi gave Trip a quick peck on the cheek before heading further down the hotel's hall. "I'm going to go ahead and drop my things off in my room," she called over her shoulder. "Go ahead and see if you've got any messages from the captain. I'll be there in a second."

Shaking his head in amusement, Trip unlocked his room and stepped inside. He made his way over to the screen on the far wall, not even bothering to turn on the lights as he glanced at the lights that were lit up.

"Hmm, text instead of voice," he said, raising an eyebrow as he reached out and touched the screen. Several lines of text appeared on it, and he didn't move as he read through it.

Behind him, someone cleared her throat. "Is there a reason you didn't bother turning on the lights?"

Trip jumped a bit at the unexpected sound, and there was a slightly sheepish look on his face as he turned around to face the doorway. Hoshi was standing there, grinning amusedly as she turned on the lights.

"I was getting to that," he said awkwardly.

"Sure you were," she said, rolling her eyes as she dropped down in a nearby chair. "You were afraid that you'd get a live call from the captain instead of just a message, and you didn't want him to see your neck."

Trip's hand unconsciously went up to rub the fading hickey, and his face turned slightly red. "It would have taken some explaining."

At that, Hoshi rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he's already figured out that we're sleeping together," she pointed out. "Besides, even if he somehow hasn't, do you actually think that he'll care?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Malcolm seeing it and never letting either of us hear the end of it."

She stared at him for a minute. "You've got to be kidding," she finally managed to choke out. "My god, the two of you are such ... men."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trip asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Hoshi said innocently. When he didn't look convinced, she shrugged casually and quickly changed the subject. "Was there any kind of message from the captain?"

A wary look still on his face, he nodded. "T'Pol should be back from her trip to Vulcan tomorrow, so we'll need to be back on board the Enterprise by mid-afternoon," he said. "Apparently the doctors there said that it would be fine for her to stay on the ship until it gets closer to the baby being born, and Koss didn't throw too much of a fuss when she made the request."

"Did you say mid-afternoon?" Hoshi asked slowly, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she pushed herself up out of the chair she was sitting in.

Trip shot her an amused look. "Did you hear a single..."

He was cut off mid-sentence as she kissed him.

----------

As a loud pounding noise echoed through the room, both Trip and Hoshi shot up into sitting positions. They were still half-asleep, and it took several seconds for them to realize that the sound was coming from someone banging on their door.

"You've got to be kidding me," Trip muttered as he reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and began searching the floor for the pants he had discarded a few hours earlier. Outside, whoever was knocking on the door was still keeping it up. "Hold your horses!"

Hoshi giggled as Trip finally found his pants draped over a chair and yanked them on, but she quickly pulled the sheet up to cover her as he made his way over to the door.

Still grumbling, Trip unlocked the door and opened it a crack. He peered out for a second before letting out a string of curses and opening it up all the way. "What the hell are you doing here?"

From where he was standing outside the door, Malcolm Reed shot them both a bemused look. "The captain ordered me to come find the two of you," he explained. "Since neither of you showed up this afternoon, he thought..."

"This afternoon?" Hoshi interrupted, her voice rising a little in surprise as she glanced over at Trip. "I thought you said we weren't supposed to be back on the Enterprise until _tomorrow_ afternoon."

Malcolm chuckled at the apprehensive look that had appeared on Trip's face. "That's what he thought had probably happened. Besides, the two of you weren't the only ones who didn't show up on time."

The worry on Trip's face lightened considerably. "So the captain's not too mad?"

"Thank god," Hoshi said, sinking back against the pillows.

Malcolm nodded and started to reply, but then he paused for a second. A thoughtful expression appeared on his face, and he cocked his head a bit as he stared at Trip's neck. "Well, it looks like the two of you have been enjoying your leave," he said slowly, a wicked grin appearing on his face as he spoke.

Trip slammed the door shut.


End file.
